


Powerless

by starsaligned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Bottom Liam, M/M, New Year's Eve, Porn with some kind of Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligned/pseuds/starsaligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"And I don't care it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you. I'm all yours, I've got no control. No control."</i><br/>It's New Year's Eve, they are a few feet off the ground, and Liam loses his control over Zayn (as per usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say that for this I imagined mid 2013 Liam, and AMA's 2014 Zayn. You're welcome.

“Fuck, you really can’t tell me how much time this flight is gonna delay?,” says Liam, really pissed off with the situation. Usually he is a very polite guy.

But the thing is, he is at the airport for three hours, now. It’s already past 11pm in London, and all the flights are delayed because of a snow blizzard.

“Is the princess is in a hurry?” The jokingly tone in Zayn’s voice makes Liam feel childish. “Relax, Payne, no one would dare start a party without me.”

Oh, that’s right. The hottest (but also the biggest asshole) guy ever, whom happens to be a senior from his university, and also happens to be his ex-boyfriend, is right there with him, thinking he can act all friendly or whatever it is that he’s thinking. As if it wasn't enough, Liam still have to deal with Zayn on his way to the best New Year’s Eve party in the whole England. At Louis' house. And Louis' is Zayn's best friend. It's very fucked up and just Liam's luck, really.

“Listen, no clock is going to stop before midnight just because you couldn’t make it in time,” Liam snaps angrily.

“And how do you know that?,” Zayn smiles. How could he have such a beautiful smile on a situation like that? They’re going to spend the midnight of the New Year on an airplane, and the idiot doesn’t even make an effort to share of Liam’s frustration.

Liam sits back down next to Zayn and goes back to stare at the white ceiling of the boarding room, sighing loudly.

It looks like time takes an eternity to pass as Liam listens to the last eight songs of Drake’s last album, until an annoying voice announces that their flight is going to leave in fifteen minutes. They’re going to turn into the New Year up on the air, very far away from the land.

*

Getting into his seat, Liam discovers that sitting right next to him was, no one else than Zayn Malik.

“Excuse me, my seat is F-24”, Liam said without looking at Zayn’s face.

“F-24, really?,” Zayn smirked. “Sure, it had to be.” Liam ignored and squeezed between Zayn’s legs and the front seats. That tiny amount of friction between them made Liam’s skin fill with shivers. He finally sits and is willing to finish listening to the album when Zayn takes Liam’s earplugs off his ears out of the sudden.

“If you’re gonna keep listening to music, I’m gonna sit somewhere else,” said Zayn.

“And what do you want to talk about? The weather?” Liam spills out, rudely.

“Oh baby doll, why are you being so aggressive?,” the ironic tone never leaves his voice. Liam’s urge to tell him to fuck off is cut by the sudden darkness that filled the plane. Damn night flights. Liam instinctively sticks his fingers into something he figures it’s Zayn’s thighs.

“Are you going to grind your hand on me for the rest of the flight?” Zayn says.

“I’m sorry, you know I’m not the biggest fan of the dark-” Liam tries to explain as he takes his hand off Zayn, but Zayn interrupts him by blocking the movement and putting Liam’s hand right back where it was laying before.

“Since it is so dark, what about you leave your hand there, huh?,” he whispers, voice low enough for no one besides Liam to hear. “And shall we make these 50 minutes of travel way more fun.”

“You’re insane”, Liam replies, but his body decided to contradict him by smiling cheekily and he squeezes Zayn’s thigh, clearly not thinking straight.

“And you look really, really delicious tonight.” Honestly? Liam might be mad at the guy, but that’s-- that’s impossible to resist. Liam feels his body being pulled; Zayn picked him and made him sat on his lap. The shivers were already running through all of Liam’s body, and he can feel Zayn’s familiar slow breath on his neck.

“What the fuck are you thinking? What about the other passengers?,” Liam asks desperately. With a loud laugh, Zayn lifts his hips, obscenely rubbing his bulge on Liam’s thighs.

“Do you want to invite them, too?” He says as he palms through Liam’s jeans and squeezes his inner thigh, taking a low moan off his mouth.

“For Christ’s sake, Malik” Liam feels Zayn’s right hand slide to his dick and he needs to contain a moan. It feels so familiar, and Liam missed it a lot more than he thought he did. It’s true they broke up only a month ago, and it’s not like there was any feelings involved. But this is something he definitely misses.

“Toilet, bye” Liam mumbles as he stands up quickly, stumbling and bumping into other people’s arms, on his way to the bathroom. He nervously gropes the doorknob and enters the tiny space, closing the door and resting his head on the sink as he looks his sweaty face in the mirror. Zayn Malik still makes him feel things his mother would HATE to know.

Liam starts washing his warm face when the door opens abruptly.

“You know, it says ‘occupied’ for a reason, Malik” Liam says pointing at the latch as Zayn closes and locks the door.

“It seems like you forgot to lock it. And now it is." Zayn murmurs pulling Liam on his back, backing him into the small sink. Liam can watch Zayn’s tattooed arms wrap around his waist and feel the desire through the mirror.

Liam’s neck start receiving open mouthed kisses from Zayn’s sinful lips that are always wet from licking it non-stop like he always does. One specifically hot love bite makes Liam lose all his self control.

Liam groans as he turns around and pulls Zayn closer, the sound muffled as they kiss. Liam’s kissing Zayn’s lips as if they are what keep the earth on route.

Zayn grabs Liam by his legs and lifts his body, increasing the friction between their hips. Zayn presses Liam’s back until he’s sitting on the small sink area, his legs wrapped around Zayn’s waist. Liam isn’t a tiny lad – he’s actually a lot taller and muscular than Zayn is. But somehow the other boy can look a lot taller, stronger and definitely much more decided than Liam. It makes Liam feel like a teenage girl and it’s very frustrating.

Zayn’s hands are on Liam’s hair, grabbing and pushing it over and over, as his tongue slides against the urgent, warm press of Liam’s mouth. Liam can’t help but moan loudly. “Jesus, your fucking _mouth_ , Liam,” Zayn growls between their lips. “You have such a pretty mouth, it was made to suck cock.”

Zayn takes off his own shirt, revealing new tattoos that Liam had no idea he got. Zayn puts his own trousers down and Liam loses his breath when he realizes Zayn isn’t wearing any underwear.

“I can’t believe you keep not wearing underwear,” Liam tries to look unimpressed.

“You know I find it very restricting, babe” Zayn winks at Liam as he gets rid of his trousers too, as long as his underwear. "Commando is always better." he conpletes. They both have their fully hard cocks out, and Zayn doesn’t take his eyes off Liam as he starts stroking himself lazily.

Liam whines because _damn_ , his mouth is already watering at the thought of getting on he’s knees and sucking Zayn off to oblivion. Liam tries to bend down to do so, but he forgets the bathroom is too small and he ends up bumping his elbow and butt into the floor.

“Shit,” Liam hisses, and Zayn starts giggling. Liam glares up at him. “This is ridiculous,” Liam points out, blushing. Zayn pulls Liam up into another kiss.

“Baby doll, if you do everything you want with me now, I’ll end up coming before I fuck you for real.” he whispered, very serious. “And we don’t want that to happen. We only have about 40 minutes, after all.”

Liam opens up his legs way too fast and overly, taking a small laugh off Zayn’s lips in response. Zayn hums happily. “Turn around.”

Liam nods, turning around and feeling his legs very weak. “You have so many back dimples,” Zayn says softly tracing the ones he finds with his fingers before trailing them down to Liam’s ass. “If we had time I’d trace them all with my tongue.”

“You didn’t use to do that when we were dating,” Liam whines, jumping slightly when he feels Zayn’s breath on one of his cheeks, moaning when he softly bites at it.

“Let’s just say I have a few plans and change of attitude for this New Year,” Zayn says between Liam’s arse cheeks. The anticipation of feeling Zayn’s tongue on his rim is actually killing Liam.

“Fuck, Zayn. Please.”

Liam bites on his lip but that doesn’t stop the loud whine he lets out at the first touch of Zayn’s tongue on his hole.

“I could eat you out all day, you know? Suck you until you’re all red, sore and swollen.” Zayn whispers as he licks and sucks, moaning in approval. Liam whimpers, pushing back as he fucks himself on Zayn’s tongue. “I’m going to fucking pass out if you keep doing this,” he lets out.

Zayn chuckles as he reaches around to stroke Liam’s cock .

“Zayn, please,” Liam sobs thrusting into Zayn’s palm. “I’m serious. You need to fuck me.”

He moans as Zayn lets go of him, but sighs in relief as Zayn puts his fingers on his mouth to lick them wet. Liam obscenely licks as if Zayn’s fingers were his dick that he misses so much.

Zayn puts his fingers out of Liam’s mouth and presses a finger against Liam’s hole, pushing it in and out slowly, opening him. Liam closes his eyes as the sensation, gasping as Zayn pulls his hand back and lets a second finger join the first one.

“I have everything I want here, in this toilet.” Liam snaps his head back, completely gone for Zayn. Then Liam opens his eyes, pushing his ass back. “Just do it already, do it, please, please, please” he begs.

"Babe, shush," Zayn whispers putting his free hand over Liam's mouth."Do you _want_ a flight attendant interrupting this?"

Liam moans against his hand, muffled. Zayn presses a kiss to his shoulders, scissoring his fingers inside of him. "Better. Is this enough?"

Liam’s breathe hitches as he nods and grabs the sink like his life depends on it, trying to control what comes out of his mouth, trying not to be loud and make someone find them.

“Liam,” Zayn whispers, his arms wrapped around Liam's torso as he presses his cock against him, pushing in an inch. “Happy new year.”

Liam doesn't let Zayn sink in slowly; he doesn't want to adjust. He jerks his hips back as Liam presses up against him, pushing Zayn in roughly. It hurts a little, but it feels amazing. Zayn has to press his face into Liam's neck to muffle a moan. Zayn reaches around as he begins to move, jerking Liam off in time with his thrusts. Liam pushes back against him forcefully, his breath hot and wet against Zayn’s hand.

Liam’s trembling hands are holding the wall and Zayn’s arms wrap once again on Liam's waist, their bodies basically glued together. Liam feels like time changed while they were there, like they were forever on that toilet.

Zayn kisses his neck, Liam moans helplessly, his skin feels like catching fire, burning everywhere Zayn touches and he feels so full. He starts to think that he wants to stay like that forever, _with Zayn._

“Payne, I’m gonna come.”, Zayn warns.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out, as he reaches down to stroke himself. “Yeah, please, do it.”

Zayn shudders behind him, panting as he comes and fills Liam in, and it’s the final push for him. Liam comes into his hands in thick spurts.

They both look down at the mess they made, and Liam groans. “At least it’s not on your clothes” Zayn points out. "We could never get away with that."

Liam laughs as he turns around to face Zayn, and puts his arms around his shoulder, letting his head sink on the curve of his neck.

“So all that bad mood before was lack of sex?” Zayn said low. Liam laughs again.

“Fuck you, Malik.” Liam says, kissing Zayn’s jaw.

“Oh, did you forget already? You were the one who got fucked, babe.” Zayn says, smirking.

Liam huffs out a laugh and kisses Zayn again. Kissing him just feels so _good_ , and he never wants to stop. He wants to be Zayn's boyfriend again. He wants everything.

“We should probably go,” Zayn reluctantly says a few moments later. As they’re cleaning up and putting their clothes back, Liam says “I can imagine like, my Nan wanting a last minute wee before the flight lands and passing out after seeing two boys fucking on the toilet.”

Zayn laughs as he pulls Liam in for another kiss.

**

 

Liam and Zayn are on the line to get their suitcases. It’s past 1am in the New Year and the party at Louis’ house is probably blowing up at the moment. Liam perks up to grab his black suitcase that’s coming right behind a little girl’s Barbie one.

“What, a sparkling pink Barbie suitcase? Jesus, how didn’t I think of it before, Payne?” Zayn teases.

“Ha. Humorous.” Liam says as both boys start walking. “Listen, I’m really tired? I think that when we get to the party I’m heading straight up to Louis’ bed.”

“Wow, it really was lack of sex!” Zayn laughs loudly as Liam blushes. What is it that Zayn is always making him blush? It’s getting really annoying. “But in that case, would you mind if I joined you?” Zayn grabs Liam’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I guess I can think about it on the way there.” Liam says, playing hard to get, but not letting go of Zayn’s hand. They both smile knowingly. The thing about them is that they don’t need words to understand what each other is thinking, and that’s the case now. They’re thinking about getting back together.

“Let’s celebrate this new year in style, then.” Liam says, nudging on Zayn.

“Who the fuck said I want to continue what we started on the plane?”, Zayn questions. “I just want to drink the champagne you’re going to pay for me.”

“Champagne?” Liam laughs out loud. “You’re not gonna drink not even lemon juice if you don’t fuck me right, Zayn.”

Yeah, Zayn did it. And Liam started 2015 with his right foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't even know.  
> 


End file.
